


To be here, with you.

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Picks up right after the Malec kiss at the end of 2x13. Alec tells Magnus he was appointed the head of the Institute.





	To be here, with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story simply because I wanted a little more Malec in today's episode.

When Alec showed up at Magnus’ after solving the Shadowhunter murders he was anxious. Not in the way he normally was with nervous excitement to see his boyfriend. The last time he was here they did not leave things in a good place but he knew Magnus was right and he would not be able to sleep until he told him so. He pushed open the door gently and was about to call out for Magnus when he saw him standing on his balcony. He did not want to startle Magnus so he made sure to make enough noise as he approached him. 

“Magnus, you were right. You never have to prove yourself to me. I love you,” Alec said. 

“I love you too,” Magnus replied as he pulled Alec in for a gentle kiss. 

Alec tried to take a step backward but was surprised when Magnus pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was a little less gentle and Alec allowed himself to go along with it. He missed the feel of Magnus’ lips against his own, the soft yet persistent brush of his tongue. He kissed him back with just as much passion and enthusiasm but when Magnus’ hands traveled down his back and rested on his ass, grasping it and bringing their fronts together, Alec forced himself to pull away. He wanted this so badly but Magnus was drinking and probably still reeling from his ordeal at the institute. 

“Magnus, stop.” 

Alec realised he had said the wrong thing when Magnus flinched at his words. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I just need to know that you’re sure, I need to know that you’re okay and that you really want this as much as I do. Also, I tasted whisky so I have to know if…” Alec was cut off by Magnus placing a finger against his lips. 

“Thank you Alexander, but I assure you that I’m sure and sober enough so don’t worry,” Magnus chuckled. The older man was slightly amused by the situation and thankful. Alec’s concern made his chest tighten a little and he knew that it was not wrong of him to love this very young and handsome Shadowhunter.

Alec nodded in acquiesce and stepped closer to Magnus, not hesitating to kiss his amused smile off his lips. He kissed him hard, with all his heart and soul. He tried to convey how much he loved him with his lips, tongue and the occasional clash of their teeth. 

Alec did not realise they were in Magnus’ bedroom until he felt himself being pushed against cold brick wall. Their clothes came off and soon the only sounds that left the room were moans of pleasure. 

 

Their legs were intertwined and their faces flushed from their earlier activities and Alec knew he should at least try to drag the duvet over them but his bones felt soft and he had no intention of ever letting go of Magnus, so he supposed that they would simply have to sleep feeling cold tonight. 

He giggled at the prospect and that caught Magnus’ attention. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“Just that we might have to fall asleep feeling cold tonight because I’m never letting go of you even to pull the duvet up on us,” Alec explained with a wide smile. 

“Never leaving me huh?”

“Yeah, never. I love you Magnus, so much,” Alec confessed softly as he pulled Magnus into a tighter embrace. 

“Good, because I love you too,” Magnus replied with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Things are going to get better now,” Alec promised. 

When Magnus remained silent Alec decided it was time to tell him his big news. 

“Magnus, I’ve been appointed head of the Institiute, by Jace who got the job because he was a Herondale. Well he was appointed by Imogen but he thought I would be better suited for the position.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and beamed at his boyfriend. 

“Congratulations Alexander, I know how much you’ve wanted this,” Magnus exclaimed as he kissed Alec. 

“Thank you, and now that I have more of a say with the Clave I promise I’ll do everything I can to ensure that Downworlders are treated equally. I will make this a better place and I will make sure that you are safe,” Alec vowed.

Magnus did not quite know what to say so he opted for another kiss before leaning against Alec’s still slight damp chest. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before Magnus finally spoke.

“You know, if Jace ever wants to talk about his family you should tell him to come see me. I knew a Herondale once and looking back I’m surprised I did not make the connection any sooner. They’re so alike.”

“I’ll tell him,” Alec said he snuggled closer to Magnus ready to fall asleep. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “Thank you for being here, with me.”

“I’ll always be here,” he promised as they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
